


Both Ways at Once

by Lyricoloratura



Series: Waiting for My Real Life to Begin [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, Cool Grandma, Friendship/Love, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricoloratura/pseuds/Lyricoloratura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru Sulu and Pavel Chekov are the best of friends -- the very best of friends.  The deeper feelings that they begin to discover for one another make things... exceptionally complicated.  Do they risk their friendship for what could be so much more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparations

"Hikaru, come _on_!" Pavel Chekov was almost hopping from one foot to the other with eagerness. "You look wonderful, you look perfect – now _come_!"

The target of his impatience, Hikaru Sulu, shook his head in mock exasperation with his best friend. "We still have two hours before the ceremony, and you know as well as I do that I'm packed and ready to go as soon as that's over. But—" He returned his gaze briefly to the mirror in front of him, scowling faintly as he brushed imaginary lint from his impeccable Starfleet dress uniform – "I do want to look my best. After all, we will be up in front of everyone – and, well… it's been a long time since I've seen my parents, and I want to… I don't know." To Chekov's surprise, Sulu sounded uneasy, and possibly even unhappy.

Pavel considered for a moment, then spoke to Sulu's reflection, rather than to his back. "You are wanting to make a good impression… on your _parents_?" Sulu shrugged silently, then nodded.

Chekov felt something suddenly squeeze in his chest at the distress on his friend's face.  He never looked that way; it just wasn’t right, and he had to try to fix it. "Hikaru,” he said earnestly, “imagine how proud are your parents to have you for a son! They know – they have to know – you're the best pilot in the galaxy! And now, a special ceremony for your citation, your promotion...!"

"Those would be _our_ citations and promotions, _Lieutenant_ Chekov," Sulu interrupted with a wry smile, " – or are you forgetting that I wasn't the only one who was considered responsible for rescuing that damnable Deltan outpost?"

It had gone enormously against the grain for both of them to be considered "heroes" for their rescue of a small Deltan colony on a remote part of the planet Deneva from a sentient – and surprisingly violent – infestation of carnivorous plants. However, the rather breathtakingly brave – and highly creative – nature of their actions, as well as the discovery that a long-lost branch of the Deltan ruling clan had been among those rescued, had brought both Sulu and Chekov to the attention of Starfleet command.

After some consideration, it was determined that both men should receive a field promotion (to which their captain's "unofficial" response had been, "About damn time!") A more formal recognition would wait until the _Enterprise_ next came into dock near Earth for maintenance and systems upgrades.

Chekov chuckled briefly now at Sulu's annoyed tone. " _Da, Lieutenant Commander_ Sulu – I do seem to remember that you and I are being in this mess together."

They had both howled in protest against what they felt to be frivolous and unearned promotions – until the day that Captain Kirk had sat them down with a surprisingly long documentation of each man's contributions to the mission of the _Enterprise_.

"You don't think you deserve these promotions now?" Kirk had snapped at them. "Well, I don't, either."

At their looks of surprise and confusion, the captain had continued, "I thought you each deserved them six months – hell, a year ago. I've been bending Starfleet’s ears for at least that long, but the idiot bureaucrats kept pushing me aside. So, hell – if it took you two swinging into action like the Two Musketeers and rescuing those Deltans to get Starfleet off their fat asses – well, it's not right and it's not fair that it took so long, or that they didn't already recognize ALL the awesome shit you two do _all the time_ , but it works out in the end. You deserve what you're getting, so…"

Jim Kirk had paused to punctuate his words by reaching out with both hands and none-too-gently thumping his officers on the sides of their heads "…just shut up and get your medals and take the damn promotions – and LIKE it. That's an order."

At that point, Sulu and Chekov could only laugh.

For now, however, Starfleet command – fat asses and all – awaited their arrival to celebrate their "valor and resourcefulness in the face of grave personal danger," and to make a huge fuss over them at Starfleet Academy in San Francisco. After the ceremony and the requisite (and deadly dull) reception with well-wishing families and friends, the two friends would say good-bye to Sulu's parents, and return to Russia with Chekov's family to spend the eight-day planet-bound leave with some of Pavel's relatives.

For months now, Pavel had been looking forward to introducing his family to his best friend, as well as being able to prove to Hikaru that nearly everything worth discussing was, indeed, "inwented in Russia."

As they slung their traveling bags over their shoulders and prepared to leave the _Enterprise_ , Chekov discreetly watched Sulu out of the corner of his eye. While they walked at their usual, rather jarring speed through the corridors, Sulu lacked some of his normal feline grace, holding himself stiffly, almost as if preparing to defend himself. Surely, thought Pavel, his brilliant and brave friend Hikaru could not be rattled by the thought of the rows of commodores and admirals who awaited them at the Academy – but rattled Hikaru certainly was.

Chekov could not begin to imagine what could be causing this, but vowed to find out – and to keep a close eye on his friend for the next week while they were together.


	2. Misunderstandings

As it turned out, Sulu and Chekov barely made it to the Academy in time for the ceremony – after all their time off-planet, they'd forgotten to take something as mundane as traffic delays into account – so there was no time to stop beforehand to greet their respective families. However, as they stood at attention listening to Admiral Whoever reciting their achievements with the same enthusiasm he'd probably have used to read a grocery list, Pavel's eyes darted through the audience to find his parents – and Hikaru's. Those eyes lit up when he realized that not only his mother and father, but his grandmother had made the trip to San Francisco from Yekaterinburg.

Pavel realized suddenly that he'd never actually seen photos of Hikaru's parents – or, for that matter, of any of his family – so he really didn't know who he was looking for. However, it was pretty easy to determine who in the audience was Starfleet personnel and who was a visitor or family member – uniforms tended to be a dead giveaway – so that narrowed his search down by a lot.

Before long, he determined that a middle-aged Asian couple a few rows behind his own family must, indeed, be Hikaru's parents -- and startled them both by sending a sudden, brilliant smile in their direction. Hikaru, staring straight ahead at strict attention, never so much as glanced at the audience.

Sulu's and Chekov's recognitions were part of a significantly longer program, so after having received their new uniform emblems and all the appropriate citations, they were dismissed to their seats. Pavel took the first opportunity to elbow Hikaru, and to gesture with a tilt of the head toward the visitors' gallery. As he expected, Hikaru did seem to recognize the Asian couple Pavel had noticed earlier – but his expression upon seeing them had been oddly unreadable, and it seemed to Pavel that his friend's eyes continued to scan the assembled visitors for another long moment.

Chekov then drew Sulu's attention to his own family – and it was clearly all the young navigator could do to maintain some semblance of military dignity instead of jumping up and waving to them frantically. Watching Pavel and his family, Hikaru could see that an older lady – whom he recognized from family photos as Chekov's grandmother – seemed to be experiencing similar difficulty; her eyes, so like her grandson's, were glowing with affection and pride, and she looked as though she wanted to rush over and hug her Pavel.

 _Well,_ **_that's_** _not going to happen anytime soon_ , Sulu thought, as he half-listened to the continued droning of Admiral Blah-Blah as other Starfleet officers were recognized and promoted. Then the man whom Pavel had pointed out to him earlier caught Hikaru's eye; holding the eye contact, he gave the older man a brief nod, and a genuine smile.

Finally the ceremony ended, and the honorees and their visitors were dismissed to a rather dreary event that was evidently Starfleet command's idea of a "celebratory" reception. Sulu immediately sent Chekov off to greet his family – looking for all the world, Hikaru thought, like an ecstatically happy puppy. Well, it had been over a year since Pavel had last seen his family – and a lot had happened in the meantime. Of course, he knew that Pavel kept in very close contact with his entire extended family – about whom he'd heard any number of colorful stories – but messages and transmissions were never the same as a face-to-face conversation.

They certainly weren't the same as the series of bear hugs that were now crushing his friend; Sulu noted with amusement that Andrei Chekov was still entirely capable of lifting his son, the newly-minted lieutenant and trusted navigator of a Constitution- class starship, fully off the floor in his embrace.

"Hikaru-chan," came a deep voice over his own shoulder, interrupting his reverie. "Or, should I say, Lieutenant Commander Sulu. This is a wonderful day." Sulu greeted the man with a warm handshake.

"You know I… I thank you for being here," Sulu replied hesitantly, "but I'll admit to being a little surprised to see you both. You really shouldn't have gone to the…"

"Oh, Hikaru, seriously." The diminutive woman at his side interrupted him by pulling him into a bear hug of his own, squeezing him tightly before she released him and stepped slightly away to cup Hikaru's face affectionately between her hands.

"As if we'd miss this moment in your life." She paused as her eyes welled with tears; dropping her hands, she bit her lip before briefly shaking her head. "You know… you must know that we're always so proud of you."

Pavel chose that moment to come skidding to a stop in front of Hikaru – he'd obviously come over at a dead run – and breathlessly began to introduce himself. Sulu put a warning hand on Pavel's arm to stop him.

"Dr. Nakamura, Mrs. Nakamura, I would like you to meet my very dearest friend, Pavel Andreyevich Chekov." He studiously avoided looking at Pavel's face; whatever expression was there at the realization that these were most certainly _not_ his parents, Sulu was sure he didn't want to see it. "Dr. Nakamura was my botany professor in secondary school, and has remained a mentor and a dear friend."

"Lieutenant Chekov, please accept our best wishes and congratulations," said Dr. Nakamura with a slight bow.

"And our thanks, as well," added Mrs. Nakamura with a warm smile. "We've heard a great deal about you from our Hikaru – enough to know that we wouldn't have him with us today if it weren't for you." Pavel responded by blushing deep red to the roots of his hair, and mumbling something unintelligible.

As little as he knew he'd want to hear the answer, Hikaru now had to ask. "Dr. Nakamura, have you had any word from my father and mother? I know they received an invitation to this event, but I never..."

"Ah, well… yes." Dr. Daiki Nakamura looked down at the drab, military-grade carpet instead of into the eyes of his star pupil. "Kaito did send me a transmission a week or so ago. He and your mother are well, but were unable to attend today because they are currently in Thailand."

"Thailand?" Sulu's confusion was plain in his voice. "Neither of them have ever had research in that part of the world before – is this a new assignment they're on?"

Saika Nakamura responded with a distinctly unladylike snort of derision. "No, Hikaru-chan, no assignment. They are…" she paused to glare fiercely at no one in particular "… on _vacation_. They were unable to return for the ceremony, as their trip is not scheduled to end for another nine days."

No one spoke for a long, excruciating moment. Chekov felt his stomach actually turning in the silence, but did not meet his friend's eyes. He'd known Hikaru long enough to understand that the last thing he wanted right now was Pavel's sympathy – but his heart was breaking for him, all the same. Pavel joined Dr. Nakamura in his study of the carpet.

Dr. Nakamura's voice was strained, and the heartiness in his words sounded forced as he looked back up at his former student. "But, Hikaru… your mother and father both asked me to pass along their warmest congratulations, and their love. They also asked me to give you this gift in honor of this wonderful occasion."

He walked over to a nearby table, retrieving an oddly-shaped package wrapped in plain paper. "Open it, Hikaru-chan," he urged, this time with real enthusiasm. "This you will like, I promise."

 _God – could this **be**_ _any more humiliating?_ Sulu thought, but dutifully began tearing the paper from the package. Then his eyes lit up in genuine delight. "Dr. Nakamura! This is amazing!"

In his hands was a small pot containing a tiny evergreen, with impossibly tangled, curling fronds of soft, pale silvery-green. Chekov honestly didn't see the appeal of the little plant – but was inexpressibly glad that Hikaru obviously did.

"…Cryptomeria japonica, _Spiraliter Falcata!"_ Dr. Nakamura was speaking, and his voice held the same excitement as Sulu's. "Remember when we wanted to do our research on rare Japanese plants, and had to adjust our experimental design because we couldn't find a specimen of this one? And look at it – isn't it a beauty?"

Mrs. Nakamura took Chekov aside as the other two men waxed enthusiastic over the small evergreen, examining it from every possible angle. She looked at her husband and Sulu with fond exasperation. "The two of them have always been like this with their plants – they're like little boys with a new toy."

"This plant – what is it?" Chekov asked. "It must be, I think, wery exotic."

"Not really," Saika Nakamura replied. "It's a Japanese cedar – a plain enough plant, really. However, nowadays it's very rare, even in botanical circles – so Daiki was thrilled to be able to find this one for Hikaru."

"But…" Chekov was confused. "I thought… I thought this was gift from Hikaru's parents."

Saika snorted again. "No. They…no."

She paused, as if weighing the words she was about to say. "You have never met Kaito and Dalisay Sulu, or you'd know better." She sighed, looking over at Hikaru, and dropped her voice. "I'm sure he knows better, too… but we'll leave well enough alone. We always do."

Pavel followed her gaze, and felt a white-hot knot start form in his chest – felt unreasoning fury building toward two people whom he'd never so much as seen. Now, though, he understood why Sulu had been so uncomfortable before the ceremony; his parents had managed to make Hikaru tense and miserable – had managed to disappoint and humiliate him in what should have been a triumphant moment – and they had done so without even bothering to show up.

Pavel felt a surge of protectiveness toward his friend – though he wasn't sure how he could protect Hikaru, or from what. But he wanted – no, not wanted, but _needed_ – to hear more. He turned to Saika Nakamura and said, "Please – tell me."

The older woman looked at Pavel appraisingly. "Hikaru is so private… and so loyal. He'd sooner die than speak a word against his parents – and it bothers him when I do, as well. I suppose you already understand that – and I think you can imagine what he is going through just now – but… you are his best friend. There are things best friends should know."

As it turned out, the story was not a long one. Dr. Nakamura had first met Hikaru Sulu when he came as a 12-year-old "boy wonder" into his secondary school honors botany class, where he was at least five years younger than any of his classmates. This came as a revelation to Chekov – he thought _he'd_ been the only one thrown in with older kids at school. How had Hikaru never mentioned this?

At first, Hikaru and Dr. Nakamura had developed a close bond over their mutual obsession with "anything with leaves," as Mrs. Nakamura had smilingly put it. Since Sulu had almost immediately exhausted the secondary school's existing botany curriculum, Dr. Nakamura had taken young Hikaru on as a research assistant, continuing his education at what should have been impossibly advanced levels. Sulu, however, had thrived on the challenge – and Nakamura had delighted in nurturing this amazing young talent.

"Before long, though," she went on, "Hikaru began to take the place of a son for Daiki. You see, we were never able to have our own children, and Hikaru… well, he'd be anyone's dream child, wouldn't he?"

But at the end of a late after-school session one day, when he realized that his young protégé was going to _walk_ back home – though that walk was long, and through neighborhoods that weren’t strictly safe – Daiki Nakamura began to realize that Hikaru Sulu was, in effect, raising himself.

"Of course, Hikaru always had all the money, all the _things_ he needed," Saika explained, "but Dalisay and Kaito were simply never _there_. They've always been so involved in their own scientific research, and in one another, that I think sometimes they just forgot they even had a son." She sighed gustily. "I hate to say this, but they are honestly two of the most self-absorbed people I've ever met – and the fact that Hikaru is such a fine young man is totally to his own credit, because I promise you that neither of his parents had a thing to do with it."

So instead of letting Hikaru walk home that afternoon, Dr. Nakamura had driven his student home, and continued to do so on days that they'd stayed working after school. When it quickly became clear that he was leaving Hikaru in an empty house day after day, the routine had changed slightly – and the boy would come to the Nakamura house each afternoon, where he'd do homework, eat cookies, help prepare dinner, and all the other things an adolescent boy might do in his own home… if he truly had one.

In Daiki Nakamura, Sulu had found a kindred spirit, a scientific mentor and role model. In Saika Nakamura, the self-contained and lonely boy had found a cheering section, a nurturing heart, an empathetic listener – and Hikaru had flourished with her loving support.

"When all's said and done, I suppose we helped each other," Saika concluded. "Hikaru has been the son we could never have – and Daiki and I have gladly stood in as surrogate parents. Fortunately for us, he's kept in close touch in the years since we've been able to see him regularly – but you know how he is. That boy – no, that _man_ – has the most affectionate and loving heart. I think I could honestly kill his parents for what they've done to him – especially today – but I'm glad that Daiki and I were able to come to the ceremony. We truly are so very, very proud of our Hikaru."

Chekov could no longer suppress the rush of affection and gratitude he felt toward the older lady, and briefly shocked her by throwing his arms around her and warmly embracing her. After a moment, Saika laughed, returning Pavel's hug.

"It's good," she said, pulling back, "that Hikaru has a friend like you. He's been alone for so much of his life – it's wonderful that he has someone his own age now to look out for him."

She looked over at her husband and Sulu, who looked to be concluding their discussion, and then regarded Pavel with sudden seriousness. "It's good to know that Hikaru has you... just in case he needs saving again." With that, she squeezed Chekov's shoulder affectionately and went to join her husband.

Pavel stood rooted to the spot, trying to decide what she could possibly have meant by that. Then, shaking his head, he set off to collect Sulu and introduce him to the Family Chekov.


	3. One of Us

If "huggy" were an adjective, Sulu decided, then Pavel's family would be about the "huggiest" bunch on record. It was a good thing that he'd decided to leave his Japanese cedar in the temporary care of Dr. Nakamura until they returned to San Francisco at the end of their leave – otherwise, the little plant wouldn't have stood a chance against the onslaught of affection he'd ended up receiving from each member of Pavel's family.

Honestly, they'd treated him like a long-lost son – exclaiming over the honor he'd received, inquiring as to his welfare… and then, of course, had come the hugs. As funny as it had been to see Chekov earlier with his father, it was significantly less amusing when Andrei Chekov – who resembled nothing so much a big, affectionate bear – proved that he was also fully capable of lifting his son's _friend_ off the floor with his embrace.

Sulu scarcely knew what he'd done to deserve this outpouring of warmth from comparative strangers, and didn't quite know how to react to it. However, after the psychic blow his parents had dealt him today (unintentionally, of course; it was always unintentional), it was oddly comforting to be brought into the embrace – both figurative and literal – of the Chekov family. For whatever reason they'd done so, Hikaru felt grateful to them for reaching out to him and making him feel like one of them.

"Yes, Mrs. Chekov, Pavel warned me about the weather – I brought all my warm clothes, I promise." Sulu had to grin at the tiny lady who was trying so determinedly to keep him warm, right this minute, even though Russia was still thousands of miles away.

"Mrs. Chekov? Pah. You must call me Svetlana, I think – yes?" At Hikaru's obvious discomfort at being asked to call his best friend's mother by her first name, she reconsidered. " _Nyet?_ Well, then, you will call me 'Mama Chekov.' And no, you may not argue."

This time, it was Sulu's turn to blush. "All right… Mama Chekov." Then he heard a giggle – an actual giggle – from the aforementioned best friend, who was gleefully watching Sulu get what his family called the "Mama Treatment."

At the next opportunity, Hikaru hissed under his breath at Pavel, gesturing toward the people around them, "Do you think – I don't know – do you think you could have _warned_ me? About… about all of this?"

"You would believe it if I told you?"

"No, I suppose not. But, Pavel…"

"Hikaru, let me tell you now. There is no stopping Mama, or Papa – and certainly not Grandmama. Now you are here, and you are one of us. Is not so bad – so stop worrying and enjoy it."

Sulu was amazed by how easy it became to do just that.

The shuttle trip from San Francisco to Yekaterinburg was lengthy but uneventful, and began with Pavel and Hikaru being peppered with questions about… well, just about anything. The friends talked about their missions, their famous young captain, their other friends among the crew – about Pavel's progress in his fencing lessons with Sulu, and about Pavel's despair in ever being able to explain the fine points of stellar cartography to Hikaru – who, after all, was the _helmsman_ , and so ought to _understand_ such things.

"So now you see, Pavel," Sulu had smilingly interjected, "why I am a pilot and not… a nawigator." Chekov reached across the shuttle aisle to cuff him, and they had all laughed.

They all laughed – a LOT. Hikaru Sulu considered himself to be a cheerful man by nature – but he could honestly not remember the last time he had laughed so much, and so freely. For all his initial reluctance to accept Pavel's invitation to come home with him to Russia, he was beginning to think it would turn out to be an excellent idea.

Even with the high speeds achieved by the transcontinental shuttle, it was nearly an eight-hour trip to Chekov's hometown of Yekaterinburg – and not even Pavel's family, it seemed, could carry on a non-stop flow of conversation for _that_ long. Eventually, they all settled into a comfortable silence, with an occasional quiet side conversation buzzing in the background.

Hikaru smiled to see Chekov's parents basically dozing on one another's shoulders; the juxtaposition of huge Andrei and tiny Svetlana was, for lack of a better word… adorable. Pavel, he thought, had obviously taken after his mother's side of the family in many ways, with the same slight build and delicate features. But his eyes – those blue, blue eyes – those were his father's, as was the shock of thick, uncontrollable curls. Andrei still had a very full head of hair – which was no doubt a relief to Pavel -- though Hikaru noticed that Andrei's was starting to go gray.

Turning his attention to Pavel himself, Sulu saw that his friend was sound asleep; having reclined his seat into a more comfortable position, he had snuggled into the Starfleet-issue sweater he was using as a pillow. Hikaru smiled fondly at his friend; there had to be something fundamentally wrong with him for thinking that Pavel looked so sweet - almost angelic - as he slept… but damn it all, he just couldn't help it.

"He used to look just like that when he was three years old." A quiet voice, certainly, but one that jerked Hikaru rather violently from his thoughts.

"Oh, _milyi moya_ , I'm sorry – I didn't mean to startle you." Sulu realized that Chekov's grandmother had taken the empty seat next to his while his mind was wandering.

He smiled warmly at her, and reassuringly patted the hand she had placed on his forearm in her apology. "No, no… I was just daydreaming – it's fine." He cast about in his mind for a topic of conversation – other than how Pavel looked when he was asleep. He was afraid that one might get him into some trouble. "So…had you ever been to San Francisco before this trip?"

"No, this was my first visit. Andrei and Svetlana did come with Pavel for a couple of days when he first came to the Academy, but I did not – bad enough you come to Starfleet with Mama and Papa holding your hand, without Grandmama coming along as well, yes?"

She laughed softly at the recollection. "Our Pasha didn't know whether to be grateful to his parents for helping him 'settle in', as they called it – or to be humiliated that they were treating him like a little boy. Finally, he decided just to feel both ways at once – and believe me, _that_ was an interesting time for our family."

 _Both ways at once… if anyone could pull that off,_ thought Sulu, _it would be Chekov._

He had no doubt that Pavel's adolescence had not been a normal one in any way – and that his family had probably had to exercise even more patience than usual as a result. He still saw Pavel sometimes struggling with his conflicting desires to be taken seriously and taken care of – though Hikaru suspected that he noticed that only because of their close friendship. Belatedly, he realized that Chekov's grandmother was still speaking.

"…had hoped to spend some time in the city before Pavel's graduation from Starfleet Academy, but, of course, you were all deprived of your chance to have a real graduation."

She paused, knowing that so many of the cadets – their classmates and friends – who were assigned to starships on an emergency basis on that morning the distress call had come in from the planet Vulcan had ended up running straight into the _Narada_... and that none of those first ships to arrive at Vulcan had ever returned. "We were very grateful for Pavel's safe return from his first mission," she continued.

"You know…I think," she stopped to give Sulu a long, considering look, "that sometimes the things that seem the worst at a given moment turn out to be for the best, and that this was one of those times."

With that quiet statement, Hikaru knew for a certainty that Chekov had told his _entire family_ about his humiliating mistake in his first act as helmsman of the _Enterprise._ As all the other ships streaked dramatically away from the dock at warp speed, the _Enterprise_ – newest flagship of the fleet – had simply sat there. Sulu had not, as Captain Pike had so drolly suggested, forgotten to take off the parking brake – but forgetting to disengage the external inertial dampener was every bit as bad, and he'd nearly _died_ of embarrassment.

Only much later did he come to accept – upon Pavel's repeated insistence – that his error was what had bought the _Enterprise_ the time it had needed to avoid running into the _Narada's_ ambush as well. That extra time had enabled them to rescue at least some of the Vulcan High Council – and to come back and fight the _Narada_ again to save Earth from the catastrophic implosion that they'd just witnessed on Vulcan.

"Yes…well." Sulu was totally at a loss to know how to continue this line of discussion; really, where could it go?

_Think of something else, idiot._

"Ah… I can't help noticing that your English is excellent, Mrs. Chekov."

_Fantastic – now, have I managed to insult the other members of the family by complimenting her?_

"Hikaru… Hikasha." Sulu felt himself blushing – again – at the endearing nickname she'd given him. "I am not going to allow you to call me 'Mrs. Chekov' any more than Svetlana would – but no, don't worry, I'm not going to ask you to call me Ivana. In this family, I am 'Grandmama' – and as part of our family, that is how you will address me, young man." She shook a mock-reproving finger at him, as her blue eyes – just like Pavel's – twinkled playfully.

"And as to the English – my professors at university would thank you, and my students would be relieved to hear your opinion. I spent many years at the secondary school level teaching English, so I was able to stay in practice. As to the others in my family," she shook her head ruefully, "the study of languages was not nearly so important as the study of sciences and mathematics. That is why our Pavel's English is so, shall we say, interesting." Sulu laughed with her at this characterization of Chekov's thick-as-peanut-butter Russian accent.

"Interesting or not… Grandmama," he replied, "the crew finds Pavel's accent to be very… endearing. And if nothing else, people always stop to hear him read the ship-wide announcements." He went on to share some of Chekov's "greatest hits", including the time near the beginning of their mission that Dr. McCoy had scheduled a lecture about the antiquated and long-since banned practice of vivisection in medical research– just to hear Pavel read "wiwisection" over the public address system.

Moreover, Captain Kirk always, always chose Venus as their refueling stop whenever they were in their own solar system – and Hikaru was convinced that hearing Pavel announce their "approach to Wenus" was a large part of that choice. Hikaru's personal favorite, of course, was to put on music from his own favorite Baroque composer – just to try to get Pavel to say "Vivaldi."

"But I hope you don't think we always make fun of him," Sulu hastened to reassure her. "For one thing, I don't know if you've noticed, but he's really managed to lose quite a bit of the accent over the past year or so - I guess we're finally rubbing off on him a little."

He smiled warmly at Pavel's Grandmama before continuing. "More than that, though, Pavel is absolutely one of the most respected members of the crew – heck, people three times his age are in awe of what he knows, and what he can do."

He paused before saying more seriously, "I suppose you know that if it weren't for Pavel's quick action – and his remarkable skill – neither Captain Kirk nor I would ever have survived a free-fall we made on Vulcan."

"Yes, Hikasha," Ivana Chekovna replied, "this I do know. Believe me – knowing that he had been able to save you and the captain… I think that was all that really got him through that awful period when he was not able to save Commander Spock's mother. Those were some... dark times for our Pasha."

Hikaru could only nod his agreement; he didn't think it was appropriate for him to tell Chekov's grandmother about the many nights he'd spent at Pavel's bedside after the destruction of Vulcan, consoling him when he'd had yet another nightmare.

For weeks, Pavel had startled awake every night in a cold sweat, sobbing, "I lost her, I lost her…" again and again – and from the first night that Hikaru had heard those desperate cries from his adjoining room, he'd stayed close to Pavel's side through the night, sometimes even sleeping on the floor next to him.

He could never tell Pavel reassuringly that it had been only a dream – they both knew better – but he _could_ remind him of the other lives he had been able to save… and then clasp his hand tightly until he slept again. Over time, the nightmares had gone away, and Pavel had bounced back to become his sunny, enthusiastic self again.

But there were times even now, nearly two years later, when he could see a haunted look in Pavel's eyes… and Hikaru knew, at those moments, who was haunting him.

_How do I keep managing to get into such deep water with Pavel's sweet Grandmama?_

Sulu thought frantically for another, less painful, topic of conversation.

"Now, I have a question for you, Grandmama," he started. "I don't know a lot of Russian – hardly any, really – but I had always thought 'Babushka' was the Russian word for grandmother. And I'm pretty sure," he continued speculatively, "that 'Grandmama' isn't Russian at all. Can you explain that to me?"

"Oh, my Hikasha – of course, you are right. But in our family, there is only room for _one_ 'Babushka' – and that would be my own mother." Ivana laughed – maybe a bit nervously. "You will be meeting her later this week; you and Pavel are making a 'command appearance' at her home in Noginsk. You may find her to be a bit intimidating – but really, she is just very old-fashioned and expects – well, really, demands – respect from everyone… including her family."

This piece of new information made Sulu more than a little nervous – he was truly excellent at being respectful, but would he be able to accomplish this with an elderly Russian lady who seemed to frighten even her own daughter? "I suppose," he said with a smile, "that I will not be asked to call her 'Babushka.'"

Grandmama gasped. "Heavens, no! You will be expected to call her ' _Gospozha_ Uspenskaia' – if, in fact, she ends up talking to you at all. But…Oh, Hikasha, I don't mean to alarm you."

She stopped, speaking kindly in the face of his obviously growing dread. "I am certain that you will be fine. My mother has always had a special place in her heart for our Pasha, and anyone who is as dear to him as you are cannot help but find a welcome with her as well."

There was a brief pause where no one spoke, then Ivana Chekovna patted Hikaru on the shoulder. "It would probably be a good idea for you to try to get at least a little sleep. With the time changes as they are, we'll be coming into Yekaterinburg just a bit before lunchtime – and it will help you get oriented if you can stay awake until our nighttime. But you'll never manage that without a bit of a nap, I don't think.

So…" she stood and produced a small pillow and blanket from a bin above their heads, "I think it's time for Grandmama to tuck you in, don't you, _milyi moya_?" Ignoring Sulu's halfhearted attempts to stop her, she did just that – placing the pillow beneath his head, then gently arranging the blanket over him before reaching over him to recline his seat as well. He really _was_ a little tired, and it _did_ feel good to get more comfortable, but still...

Hikaru couldn't decide whether he felt supremely silly being tucked in by Chekov's Grandmama, or whether he found it lovely and touching. _Both ways at once,_ he decided, and smiled as he settled in to sleep.


	4. The Family Chekov

_The only thing that could possibly be better than coming home,_ thought Pavel, _is coming home with Hikaru_.

After what he had learned today about Hikaru's own parents, Pavel had been more than a little concerned that his friend might resent the affectionate family who had come to celebrate with him – but he quickly realized that he had nothing to fear.

Papa, Mama and Grandmama had been almost as glad to see Hikaru as they'd been to see him – _with all I've told them about him over the years, I suppose they couldn't help but love him_ , Pavel decided.

And Hikaru – well, at first, Pavel could tell that he hadn't quite known what to do with all the affection his family had showered upon him, but _that_ didn't last long.

He had hooted with laughter when he heard about the _Enterprise's_ helmsman – with a well-deserved reputation throughout Starfleet as a gifted pilot and a fierce opponent in hand-to-hand combat – being _tucked in for a nap_ by his Grandmama... he only wished he could have seen that for himself. More than anything, he felt glad that Hikaru was getting the love and attention he deserved – even if it was from the Chekov family rather than his own.

Not for the first time, Pavel Andreyevich Chekov realized that he had been blessed with an extraordinary family.

Once they'd finally arrived at Andrei and Svetlana's home on the outskirts of Yekaterinburg, Hikaru had discovered that he'd actually get to meet many of the aunts, uncles, cousins and friends about whom Pavel had told him so much. Pavel's Aunt Olga – obviously Andrei's big sister – was already at the house, making preparations for an enormous family dinner – and Hikaru was greeted with yet another big hug. (He also rapidly came to the conclusion that Andrei's looks, while perfectly acceptable on a man, were a bit unfortunate on a woman – though he was certainly too polite to call _that_ to anyone's attention.)

Before the rest of the family was due to arrive, Pavel took Hikaru upstairs so that he could settle in to the room where he'd be staying for the next couple of nights. Sulu took the opportunity to unpack a little, and to pull out the gift that Chekov had given him for his last birthday – in anticipation of this "family wisit."

"This should come in handy right about now, Pavel – I'm guessing the Russian is going to start flowing thick and fast once the rest of your family gets here." Pavel had given Hikaru a tiny device, worn as an ear bud, that simultaneously translated the language being used to whatever language the hearer required. It was cutting-edge technology, just coming into use with the diplomatic corps – but Uhura had pulled some strings in the Communications department to help Chekov get his hands on one for his friend. Now, Hikaru was calibrating the device, and putting it in his ear.

"All right, _tovarisch_ ," he challenged, "hit me with some serious Russian, and let's see how this baby works."

Ever obliging, Chekov started rattling on at truly alarming speed.

 _Holy crap_ , thought Sulu, _and I thought he spoke fast in **English**_...

The little computer was definitely holding its own, though, and amazingly, Pavel's words made sense.

"OK, hold on," Hikaru smilingly raised a hand to put a temporary halt to the seemingly stream-of-consciousness rant that his friend was enjoying. "Let's see if I get this straight: Wait until I get a load of Aunt Olga's cooking – and I'll love her, 'cause she's amazing, even if she does look just like your Dad except with a little less facial hair."

He shook his head reprovingly, though his laughter made it pretty clear that he wasn't serious. "Really, Pavel – is that nice? After all – she _is_ down there cooking up a storm for you, and" – he raised a wicked eyebrow – "the mustache isn't _that_ bad."

Chekov's unrepentant grin was his only reply. "And then, you said that we were going to be surrounded by all your little cousins, and that they were going to drive us absolutely _nuts_ asking us about Starfleet and the _Enterprise_ – 'cause they think you and I are like action heroes or something. And your cousin Larisa is really hot, and she'll probably hit on me if she gets the chance – but don't flirt back, 'cause if I do, your Uncle Nikolai will probably... _break my kneecaps_?"

Pavel nodded and chortled gleefully – _a little too gleefully,_ Hikaru thought – at the possibility of his being maimed at the hands of a member of the Chekov family.

Then he went on to tell Sulu about the rest of the extended family who would be joining them tonight – aunts, uncles, cousins, godparents, and of course, "Dedushka," Chekov's grandfather. He had chosen not to come to the ceremony in San Francisco along with his wife, Pavel explained with a roll of his eyes, because "he still doesn't believe that people have any business flying in the air."

It was an interesting experience, Hikaru thought, listening to Pavel speak in Russian – and actually being able to understand him. But at the same time, it was odd; the interpretive device was able to tell the difference between male and female voices, and replicate them accordingly with mostly the proper vocal inflections – but there was something missing, and Sulu couldn't put his finger on exactly what that something was.

As he continued speaking Pavel began to notice that his friend was looking a little disconcerted. Reverting to English, he asked, "Is there a problem with the computer? Translation is still working?"

"Yeah, Pavel, it's all fine. I've understood every word you've said."

"Well, then, what's the matter? You look like you are having a problem."

"Nah, it's nothing, really..."

"What?"

"It's just... " Hikaru laughed at himself, and gesturing toward the device in his ear, explained, "Its English is too good. I miss your accent."

***

As it turned out, Hikaru found himself very glad indeed to have the little translator in his ear for the next few hours, as the evening with the Chekov family was plenty overwhelming already, even when he _did_ understand what everyone was saying.

Now, of course, it was also an _excellent_ time.

Pavel hadn't been kidding about Aunt Olga's cooking – and going from replicated food to what had to be the most astonishing array of deliciousness he'd ever laid eyes on was, quite simply, amazing. Hikaru had made Aunt Olga very, very happy by going back for seconds, thirds, and … well, losing track after that, frankly.

Carefully noting – and avoiding – the location of the (admittedly hot) Cousin Larisa, Hikaru instead joined Pavel in the middle of a gaggle of adolescent cousins, who were at first nearly speechless at the reality of _two actual Starfleet officers_ in their midst – even if one of them _was_ Cousin Pavel. As Pavel had predicted, the kids were full of questions, and even though Pavel still had to translate his answers, all those questions were directed at Sulu:

"Did you REALLY skewer a Romulan up on top of a drill in the sky?" That led to a rather dramatic demonstration – using Grandmama's umbrella – of exactly how he had done exactly that.

"How close were you to going SPLAT on the ground when Cousin Pavel got you with the transporter?"

_Well, aboutthisclose... and no, not a fun memory, thanks._

"Is it true what they say about Deltan girls?"

_As if I'm going to answer **that** one. Don't think so._

"Did you bring your sword?"

That question came from little Galina – at six, the youngest of Pavel's cousins – whose angelic looks evidently belied a truly bloodthirsty nature. "Did you bring the sword that you _stab_ people with?"

"Galya," Pavel scolded, "of _course_ he did not bring his --"

"Actually, I did – don't know what possessed me, but yeah – it's upstairs. Oh, come on, Pavel, it's not _that_ big of a deal – after all, it retracts, and it's really pretty portable when it's not opened. So... Galina – do you want me to go get it?"

And of course, the crowd went wild.

Pavel shook his head, wondering what on earth _had_ possessed his friend to bring his sword on vacation, of all things.

 _Sometimes,_ he determined, _Hikaru is still a mystery._

Before he had much time to ponder this, however, the mystery himself reappeared, with his favorite practice epee in hand, grinning like one of the kids.

Pavel caught himself drawing a sudden, sharp breath at the sight of Hikaru's amazing smile. He'd seen that smile a thousand times before... so why, right now, did it feel like someone had reached into his chest and squeezed?

Not willing to give that question much thought – much less an answer -- he turned the breath into a laugh at the "swashbuckling swordsman" persona his friend had now channeled for the benefit of his little cousins.

Glad for the chance to move around a bit after such an enormous meal, Hikaru pounced on the opportunity to take Pavel's cousins out to Andrei and Svetlana's back yard, where he demonstrated all of his most impressive-looking fencing moves for a circle of awed young faces surrounding him.

When he allowed the kids to take turns swishing the epee around (though never, he insisted, at one another), he became the Absolute Coolest Person Ever in the history of the Chekov family - much to Pavel's poorly-concealed amusement. Finally, he handed the sword over to Pavel, so that the two of them could stage a mock duel. (That this was somewhat less impressive because one of the combatants was still armed with Grandmama's umbrella – and because both of them were laughing so hard they could barely keep their balance – seemed to matter not one bit to their enraptured audience.)

As the last lingering traces of spring sunlight faded, however, everyone began to feel chilly and a little worn out, so the lethal (and not-so-lethal) weapons were abandoned in favor of the comfort of the house. Pavel and Hikaru were more than happy to leave the children to their own devices and sit down for a more sedate chat with the adult members of the family.

Hikaru found it oddly relaxing just to sit and listen to the animated flow of noisy conversation in the room; though an occasional friendly question was directed his way or Pavel's, most of the discussion was of the sort that any family has when they get together for a special occasion.

As he settled into a comfortable armchair in a corner, Hikaru caught bits and pieces of talk about young Maksim's upcoming wedding in Vladivostok – as well as some speculation about the virtue of his future bride – which seemed to be provoking some lively discussion amongst the aunts and uncles. (Hikaru quickly ascertained that Maksim was fortunately _not_ among the cousins in attendance this evening.)

Grandmama's arthritis, guesses as to the secret ingredient in Aunt Olga's meatballs, and how the various children were doing in school were topics that were all being discussed simultaneously – and Hikaru realized quickly that the interpretive device in his ear, while fantastically helpful, did have its limits, and that he was going to have to try to concentrate on one conversation at a time.

Dedushka, predictably, had made disparaging remarks about the transcontinental shuttle, and expressed wonderment that his family had made it home from San Francisco in one piece – and predictably, Pavel had jumped in to energetically defend the entirety of aeronautic science to his grandfather.

Watching the interaction between grandfather and grandson, Sulu rather suspected that Dedushka was mostly trying to get Pavel going – which was proving to be very effective. He wondered, though, if Pavel could see as clearly as Hikaru could the pride that practically _radiated_ from the older man when he looked at his grandson, the lieutenant and navigator of a _Constitution_ -class starship.

 _Well, he ought to be proud of Pavel_ , Hikaru thought. _They all should. He damn well deserves it._

Where the sudden tightness in his throat had come from, Hikaru Sulu had no idea.

***

By the time the last of the extended family had headed home, it was close to midnight. The biggest part of the cleanup had already been taken care of by Pavel's mother and aunts not long after dinner – but Hikaru, ever the conscientious guest, rolled up his sleeves and headed to the kitchen to help with the remaining work.

"No, Hikasha – shoo!" Svetlana was back to speaking English again, as Sulu's well-used translating device had finally lost its charge, and now rested in his pocket. "You have had long and crazy day – you should go upstairs to bed, right now!"

"Oh, but Mama Chekov, you have to allow me," Hikaru said with a big smile and a sweeping, mock-courtly bow. "Leaving you with this work to do would be conduct unbecoming an officer, and I have Starfleet's reputation to uphold!"

"Pah – unbecoming an officer!" Mama was unimpressed. "See how much work _that_ officer" – waving toward Pavel, who was trying hard to become invisible against the wall in the next room – "is willing to do tonight?"

She raised her voice slightly, to be sure that it would carry to her son. "See, Pavel? _Your friend_ , at least, does not pretend that he never learned how to do dishes!"

With a sigh, Pavel reluctantly made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a dishtowel – but stuck his tongue out at Sulu the moment his mother's back was turned.

"You," he growled at Hikaru under his breath, "are kiss-up. By the time we leave, my mama will like you better than me."

Svetlana, overhearing, swooped over to pinch both of Pavel's cheeks. "Oh, _moy zaichik_ – Mama will never like anyone better than you!" Her voice was absolutely gooey with facetious baby talk. She kissed him then, loudly, on both cheeks – then playfully swatted his rear end and sent him back to work.

Hikaru looked questioningly at Pavel's father, who sat watching the proceedings from the kitchen table. " _Zaichik_?" he whispered to Andrei.

Pavel's father tried – and failed – to suppress a grin. Looking up at Hikaru, he held his hands up on top of his head to portray long ears, crinkled his nose, whispering back, " _Zaichik_ is... bunny."

 _Oh, Pavel,_ thought Sulu with ruthless glee, _just try to live **that**_ _one down._

"Of course," Svetlana was saying, "I have no one but myself to blame if Pavel is spoiled. Is clear that _your_ mama, Hikaru, taught you better than that."

She paused – not noticing Hikaru's suddenly tense expression, or Pavel’s frantic attempts behind his back to surreptitiously get her attention. "I saw your mama and papa today at the Academy, Hikasha, and I was hoping to meet them – but I suppose they had to leave the reception early, yes? But is good even so; at least they got to come and see you get your lieutenant commander's bars – I know Andrei and I wouldn't have missed it for anything."

 _Oh, Lord – not this again,_ thought Hikaru – as Pavel cut his mother off with a torrent of Russian, and Mama Chekov clapped her hand over her mouth as if to unsay what she had said.

"Hikasha, _lyubimy_ ," she began – but Sulu interrupted her with a brief hug.

"Never mind, Mama Chekov – it's really not a big deal."

 _OK,_ he thought, _this really sucks. Bad enough I've had to deal with my family – or rather, the lack thereof – today without **Pavel's**_ _family looking at me now with sad eyes as if I'm some damn stray puppy._

_This really is getting to be about as much as I can take right now..._

"But honestly," he continued in an excellent approximation of his normal voice, "I guess I am pretty tired, after all." He gave Svetlana his most winning smile. "Do you promise not to turn me over for court-martial if I abandon this duty post to go to bed?"

"Oh, of course, my Hikasha! You should go upstairs right this minute and go to sleep." Pavel's mother smiled at him with a tenderness that went right through him. "You consider those _my_ orders – and I court-martial you if you disobey."

Smiling, Sulu snapped to attention. "Ma'am. Yes, ma'am. Reporting directly to bed, ma'am." He leaned forward to briefly kiss her cheek, then turned and quickly headed upstairs.

Hikaru went to the cozy guest room, plunked down on the edge of his bed and sat glaring at an indeterminate point in front of him as he felt his carefully-cultivated composure beginning to unravel now that he was finally alone.

 _It's no use getting mad at anybody,_ he thought – _poor little Mama Chekov didn't mean to say anything wrong... and she really hadn't. Hell, it wasn't **her**_ _fault that she and Andrei had traveled thousands of miles to see Pavel get his honors, and my parents didn't bother to come home to San Francisco – the city where, oh, I don't know, they actually fucking **live**_ _\--for the Starfleet ceremony._

The little voice in his head said, _so... Mama Chekov's not who you're mad at_ – so he stopped listening to it. Hikaru Sulu had learned a long time ago that there was nothing at all to be gained by being mad at, or hurt by, his own parents.

Right now, it was plain that sleep wasn't immediately forthcoming – and that his mood was rapidly deteriorating into something very unlike its usual cheerful self – so Hikaru elected to unwind with a quick shower before sleeping. Afterward, he'd changed into his nightclothes and was at least slightly less tense, ready to head back to his bedroom to release the day's events from his mind and allow his time zone-confused body the rest it had been expecting for a while.

What he hadn't been expecting was Pavel, sitting cross-legged in an armchair in the corner of the guest bedroom in his pajamas, with a big smile on his face and something in his hands.

"Hikaru – wait til you see what I bring you. It is amazing and you will love it. Grandmama gave it to me when I –"

"Really, Pavel... aren't you tired?" _Seriously -- can he not see that I'm in no mood to be around anybody just now?_

"Don't you want to go to sleep?"

_For God's sake, Pavel -- go to sleep. Go back downstairs. Go anywhere. Just please, please don't keep talking to me._

"Not yet. Too excited – like you say, _wound up_. So here is what Grandmama gave me when I was eight years old."

He held it up triumphantly. "See? Is real, actual book! Not datapad, not digital, but" – he knocked on the cover for emphasis, then opened it wide so the pages cascaded by – "book with cover, and pages, and everything!" He leaned forward toward Hikaru, eyes sparkling with excitement. "It is adwenture story. And since no one likes adwenture stories more than Hikaru Sulu... I, Pavel Andreyevich Chekov, will read to you."

There was no earthly reason why this gesture should have made Sulu angry – but somehow, the self-restraint he'd been exercising all day slipped completely away; he felt the white-hot anger exploding in his chest, then heard himself lashing out at his friend almost without realizing he was doing so.

"Oh, I get it now. 'Poooor Hikaru – his mama doesn't love him, and _my_ mama loves _me_ , and that's just sooo sad. In fact, I feel so sorry for poor Hikaru that I'm going to go upstairs and do something to take Hikaru's mind off the fact that he's some kind of freakin' orphan or something.' Is that about it, Pavel?"

Sulu barely recognized the tone of vicious sarcasm he heard in his own voice; he almost felt like he was outside his own head, listening to himself... well, freaking out. "Is that it? Because you need to get something straight right now, which is that I do not – repeat, NOT -- require your sympathy, your family's sympathy, the damn Nakamuras' sympathy, or anybody else's! Once and for all, Pavel, do you _get_ it? I... am... absolutely... _fucking._.. **_fine_** _!_ "

Throughout this tirade, Pavel had sat utterly still, eyes wide with shock. When Hikaru finished, the two men simply stared at one another for a long, silent moment.

Pavel unfolded himself from the chair and stood up, and Hikaru believed that he would then simply walk out of the room. However, those blue, blue eyes fixed intently on his own, and Pavel stopped about two feet in front of him, glaring fiercely.

For a moment, they just stood there, staring at each other; they were both breathing faster than usual, and it sounded unnaturally loud in the otherwise silent room.

"Okay, now _you_ get something straight – asshole."

Hikaru, calming down just a bit, began to realize that he had really managed to piss his friend off; he nearly never used coarse language. In a quiet, intense voice, Pavel continued.

"You 'do not, repeat _not_ ,' want sympathy. Fine – so I give you no sympathy. But I think, maybe you are needing a friend just now, tonight, to keep you from thinking too much. And I am wrong, I see – I forget that this is big, strong Hikaru Sulu, who does not need anything from anyone."

Pavel stopped for a moment, looking down at his own bare feet. When he looked back up again, the anger was still written on his face, but the expression in his eyes was... different, somehow.

"So you tell me what _you don't_ need – now I will tell you what _I_ _do_ need, okay?" Pavel went on, his voice increasing in intensity – and volume – as he gathered steam. "Maybe you really _don't_ need a friend – but right now, Hikaru, _I need to be your friend_. I need to know that every now and then, you will stop being so big and tough and 'I don't need anybody,' and you will stop being such a _jackass_ , and you will be letting the people who care about you... damn well CARE about you!" He stopped then, seeming a little startled by his own outburst.

There was a clock ticking somewhere, and Svetlana and Andrei were still downstairs puttering in the kitchen. Hikaru could hear, it seemed, every sound in the house just now -- and he could feel the tension that stood, almost tangible, between him and Pavel. He'd put it there; it was all his fault.

Hikaru felt like... well, "jackass" summed it up pretty well. He'd known, really, even as he was saying them, that his words were just totally uncalled for – and that Pavel had simply gotten in the way of some feelings that he'd never had anything to do with. He was also deeply touched by Pavel's declaration of friendship, even in the face of his own asinine behavior. It was impossible to stay angry at such a moment.

Making it harder still was that, well, righteous indignation – no matter how well-deserved – coming from a fluffy-haired 19-year-old in his jammies was pretty tough to take seriously for too long.

Sulu drew a breath, looking down at his hands for a long moment, as though they would tell him what to say now. "So... are you done?" he asked quietly, stroking an embroidered flower on the bedspread with the tip of one finger -- looking anywhere just now except into those hurt blue eyes.

" _Da_ ," Chekov replied, now equally quietly. "I think so."

Hikaru picked up a decorative pillow... put it back down again... walked over to the closet...

_It doesn't matter if it's exactly right, but you'd damn well better say something, and say it now, jerk._

Hikaru stood still, fidgeting now with a figurine on top of the dresser.

"Well, then... I'm really sorry, Pavel. I was just a complete and total ass, and I was way out of line. Honest to God, I really didn't mean any of that crap – it's just been a long day, and... some of it has been a little hard to deal with. But you are absolutely the _last_ person who deserved that kind of behavior, seriously."

Hikaru came closer to Pavel -- addressing the floor as he spoke. "Man... I hope you really do know what an amazing friend you are, Pavel – and I'm just so unbelievably sorry you had to put up with my freakout just now. I really am... so, could you, like, forgive me?" He looked up now at his friend, with the question in his eyes as well.

It turned out that it was also pretty hard to stay mad after that kind of apology – especially delivered with that sad look in those big, brown eyes – by your best friend, in _his_ jammies.

"What are friends for?" Pavel responded magnanimously. "Of course I forgive you."

It was hard to tell who looked more relieved.

In the quiet moments that followed, Sulu pulled the covers back and got into bed, turned on the bedside lamp and, smiling wordlessly at his friend, propped himself into a sitting position with pillows against the headboard. Chekov, grinning like a loon now, responded in kind – settling himself back into the armchair, with legs crossed and feet tucked under him.

"So. Now we will have _Treasure Island,_ written by Robert Louis Stevenson, read by Pavel Andreyevich Chekov." Pavel looked up and smiled at his friend. "Chapter One – The Old Sea-Dog at the 'Admiral Benbow.' Squire Trelawney, Dr. Livesey, and the rest of these gentlemen having asked me to write down the whole particulars about Treasure Island, from the beginning to the end..."


	5. Yekaterinburg

Something had just landed on him.

Hikaru struggled frantically to surface from a deep sleep, to free himself from whatever was trapping him so that he could barely move, to figure out where the bloody hell he _was_ and what was falling on him.

Then he heard Pavel laughing.

Right. He was in bed in Chekov's house in Russia – and he must have slept pretty hard not to have awakened when he'd gotten himself so thoroughly tangled in the covers. Surfacing from underneath the nest of blankets, he saw that his friend had decided to awaken him by dropping Sulu's own running shoes on top of him – and that Pavel was really, really amused at Hikaru's reaction to that act.

"You twisted little shit, what's the _matter_ with you? You couldn't wake me up like a normal human being? Or maybe – oh, I don't know – even let me _sleep_? I mean, seriously – is the sun even up?"

However, the "twisted little shit" in question could not be bothered to answer any of those questions, occupying himself instead by rummaging through Hikaru's bag across the room. Evidently satisfied with what he'd found, Pavel came back to Sulu's bedside – still laughing, the insufferable little twit – and dropped his running clothes on top of him as well.

Hikaru began to carry on a facetious conversation with himself. "Good morning, Hikaru my friend! Did you sleep well? Why, yes, Pavel, I did! Would you like to join me for a run, Hikaru? It's a beautiful morning!"

And if he hadn't been so ridiculously tired, the shoe he'd thrown then would _not_ have missed Pavel's head – Hikaru had exceptionally good aim.

"Come on, old man – get up and let's go! The day is wasting!" Pondering his friend's words, Hikaru decided that only Pavel could consider the day "wasting" at six in the morning.

As for old – _come on, 23 is **not**_ _old, even in the alternate reality that is Chekov World._

However, Sulu knew when he was up against an irresistible force. Sighing, he disengaged himself from the tangle of covers and picked up the clothes and shoes that had been tossed onto him.

Gracious in victory, Pavel gave his friend the sunniest of smiles before he turned to leave the room. "I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes," he said over his shoulder on the way out.

They'd been doing these morning runs together ever since their days at the Academy – though, as was true of so many things, they went at it for different reasons, and with different degrees of intensity. Sulu had simply been running for pleasure and to stay fit, whereas Chekov was in training for the Starfleet Academy marathon.

They'd kept crossing paths with one another on their respective runs and finally decided just to start running together – which worked for both of them, as Pavel kept Hikaru disciplined... and Hikaru gave Pavel someone to outrun.  It had also formed the basis of a fast friendship that had resulted in their becoming roommates at the Academy -- which led, of course, to many, many more morning runs.

With Pavel's combination of single-minded determination and pure talent, Hikaru had known his friend would make an excellent showing in the race – and he'd been at the finish line, screaming like a maniac, when the 16-year-old Chekov had become the youngest cadet ever to win the marathon. Though he hadn't had the chance to run another marathon, still Pavel loved to run – and Hikaru loved to run with him.

Pavel was turned away from him when he came downstairs into the kitchen, and Hikaru was momentarily frozen in place by the almost poetic beauty of the early morning sunlight falling on the planes and angles of his face; the light hit Pavel's light brown curls and made them glow golden. Hikaru wished he had a camera just then to capture the perfection of that moment.

He wished... _stop it, Sulu._

"Ready to go?" he asked with forced casualness. "For that matter, exactly where _will_ we go?" Wherever they ended up going, it was certainly going to be more interesting than their typical daily run through the various decks of the _Enterprise_.

"Well," his friend replied, "since we'll only be here for a couple of days, I thought you are needing to see the sights of Yekaterinburg – so we run like tourists today."

"I don't know how _Russian_ tourists get around, but I don't think I've ever seen an _American_ tourist run unless something was chasing them. But yes, I get the point. So... I've got the coat, the hat, the gloves – are these enough?" Sulu indicated his cold-weather gear, which he'd brought along for exactly this purpose.

"American tourist, indeed. You are weak, Hikaru – _weak,_ I tell you! For Russians, this is a beautiful summer day for a glorious morning run!" Then he grinned, pulling on his own coat, hat and gloves. " _Da_ , you should be fine in what you're wearing."

Though Hikaru privately believed that San Francisco was a far more beautiful city, he allowed that Yekaterinburg did have some really lovely sights to see. Though most of the city tended to be rather drab -- and maybe even a little depressing in the shabby uniformity of the large buildings throughout the city, Pavel managed to keep them in parts of town that were actually fairly attractive. They mostly ran along the banks of the Iset River, where there were well-kept pedestrian paths going through park-like areas with the beginnings of spring greenery beginning to show in the mid-April sunlight.

Chekov took him past what looked like a field of stones – which, hilariously, turned out to be an oversized scale model of a 21st century QWERTY computer keyboard. Going into the city itself, they also stopped by a monument to the last Czar of Russia and his family, all of whom had been killed near Yekaterinburg in the early 20th century during the Bolshevik Revolution. Again, Sulu wished he'd brought a camera; though he had little doubt that he'd remember his week in Russia vividly, it would still have been fun to have photographs.

As was usual when they ran, sometimes they talked, and sometimes they were silent. It was, Pavel reflected, one of the very best parts of having a best friend – they had fun together doing everything and nothing, and were comfortable talking about absolutely anything, or not at all. These morning runs with Hikaru were almost like a touchstone for him, and helped him collect his thoughts to start the day in the appropriate frame of mind. He was pretty sure that it was like that for Hikaru as well – but even if it was not, he was there, faithfully, every morning.

 _Hikaru is always there, no matter what_ , Pavel thought. He couldn't really pinpoint when that certainty had become so important to him – but that didn't really matter. Sulu and Chekov, Chekov and Sulu – everyone who knew them had come to think of them as more or less a single unit, and that was fine with him.

Pavel smiled fondly over at his friend, noticing then that Hikaru's nose and cheeks had gone decidedly pink in the less-than-hospitable temperatures of early spring in Russia as they ran, blowing steam clouds in the air as they went.

"Mama won't forgive me if I bring you home frozen – we go back now for breakfast."

That was one of the more appealing things Pavel had had to say this morning – and Sulu adjusted his speed accordingly _._

*** __

The three days they spent with Chekov's parents in Yekaterinburg were, Hikaru decided, just what he'd needed. Other than their morning runs, he and Pavel barely left the house, utterly content to just relax and chat with Pavel's family.

The better he got to know Andrei and Svetlana, the better he liked them; much like Pavel himself, they were smart, funny, and unfailingly kind. They treated him like a second son – but never in a way that made him feel uncomfortable or as though he was a recipient of their sympathy. It seemed, quite simply, that they liked Hikaru as much as he liked them.

Hikaru was also glad to have the chance to get to know Chekov's grandparents better as well – and to discover that his suspicions about Dedushka's supposed distaste for flight were entirely correct. When Pavel's grandfather had Sulu alone during an afternoon visit, he was filled with questions about the life of a Starfleet pilot – and seemed genuinely fascinated by Hikaru's stories of his training and various harrowing moments they'd had on the _Enterprise_.

In his stories, Hikaru was especially glad to be able to tell Dedushka about the amazing skill of his grandson the navigator – and how highly regarded Pavel was throughout Starfleet. To Sulu's great amusement, however, as soon as Pavel joined the conversation Dedushka began to refer to the Enterprise as a "flying death trap" and a "bucket of bolts" – with a broad wink at Hikaru.

For all that he was having an absolutely wonderful time, Sulu had found himself confused by a disturbing moment he'd witnessed between Pavel and his mother. Hikaru, coming down the stairs after a brief but very necessary afternoon nap, had been about to walk into the kitchen; Svetlana and Pavel were already in the room, and she was handing her son a small package which Pavel seemed extremely unwilling to receive.

Hikaru pondered whether or not he should remove his personal translating device to keep from eavesdropping – but found that he simply could not when he heard not only their words but the serious, tense tones of their voices.

"For me, Pasha, you will do this." Mama's voice was quiet but adamant, her expression unusually stern. "Promise me you will do this."

"Mama... you do not understand what you're asking." Pavel was obviously distraught – Sulu wondered if his friend might be near tears. "This... this is more than I can do."

"No, Pavel. It is not." Svetlana's voice was so serious as to sound almost cold. "It is exactly as much as you can do, and it is very important to me. Now, I need your promise."

Pavel had sighed deeply, his reply so quiet as to be nearly inaudible. "You have my promise, Mama. Now, please – I don't want to discuss this anymore." He took the small parcel and hurried from the room, stopping suddenly as he saw Hikaru in the doorway. Sulu was stunned by the bleak look in his friend's eyes. Pavel looked at him and repeated in a near whisper, "I don't want to discuss this anymore."

Friendship – and his inherent respect for his friend's privacy – had kept Hikaru from asking further questions of Pavel, but he could not help noticing that his friend seemed subdued for the rest of the afternoon, and that he and his mother were keeping their distance from one another. By evening, everyone was as cheerful and talkative as they had been previously – but Hikaru was still curious, puzzled, and more than a little concerned about whatever had taken place.

He was also, if he was honest with himself, a little hurt that Chekov had chosen not to confide in him; usually, Pavel told Hikaru absolutely everything. _I'm sure he has a good reason for keeping quiet,_ Sulu thought – but this unaccustomed silence on Pavel's part was uncomfortable and disconcerting, and he... well, he just didn't like it.


End file.
